Parallax is an optical phenomenon where the apparent position of an object viewed from two different lines of sight appears to move more when the object is closer to the viewpoint in contrast to objects that are farther from the viewpoint and appear to move less. In a computer user interface, parallax is exhibited when moving through a virtual three dimensional (3D) space. One mechanism to simulate parallax in a virtual 3D space when panning from side to side is to move foreground objects faster than objects in the distance to create depth.